Slayers: LIFE
by dolphinz411
Summary: There's been a terrible accident, and Lina is struggling to survive. Her memories are gone, and she won't last much longer. The hospital she is at gets blown up in an attempted kidnapping, and the nearest one is over 90 miles away. Will Gourry, Zelgadis, Amelia, and the gang be able to save Lina? Or is their journey a disaster waiting to happen? During Slayers: NEXT.


(A/N: This is my first ever fanfic, so helpful reviews and critiques are appreciated.)  
Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own The Slayers, and I never shall. *sigh…*

Chapter 1:

It was hot. So hot, and incredibly dry. Lina was dragging herself along the narrow, steep mountain road. "Please! No more torture! I need food!"

"If we want to find the Claire Bible, we need to pick up the pace," Zelgadis called back to her.

Her response? Okay, so, it wasn't quite audible, but it sounded something like this: "You three go on without me. I'm beat. Ugh. Why aren't there any bandits out here? I need to beat someone up!"

"IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE, WE MUST CARRY ON!" Suddenly, Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune wasn't walking alongside Zelgadis, but doing one of her many justice poses on top of a giant rock. "Wha- Ahhh!" Amelia was crashing towards the ground. Zelgadis rushed to catch her, but, of course, he was too late. Amelia landed face first into a pile of rocks. "O… ow." Both Lina and Gourry sweatdropped. "I- I'm okay! But thanks for _catching_ me, Mr. Zelgadis!" Zelgadis blushed and looked away, extremely embarrassed. They began their journey towards the Claire Bible once more, but this time in complete silence.

They walked for about in our in this way. The only noise that was being made was Lina's grumbling. "Why does the Claire Bible have to be at the very top of the highest mountain within the Monster's Barrier? Why couldn't it be in a forest right by, oh, I don't know, a hot spring resort?!"

Eventually, Zelgadis couldn't stand Amelia's silence. "Listen, Amelia, I'm sorry. Really!"

Amelia sped up.

"Please, Amelia, listen to me!"

Again, she ignored him. He let out a sigh of defeat. If Amelia wanted to do something, she was the only one who could change her mind.  
They continued to journey in this fashion for about 15 more minutes.

"So, uh…. What's the Claire Bible again?" Gourry asked to fill the silence. He obviously didn't think about the consequences of this dangerous question.

"Gourry…." Lina said with a hint of anger.

"Yeah, Lina? What is it?"

"YOU STUPID JELLYFISH!" Lina began muttering.

"Hey, Lina, what're you saying?"

"I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand-"

"WHA?! No, Lina! Don't do it! Not Here!

"Before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hands."

"Zel! Amelia! RUN!"

"LET THE FOOL WHO STAND BEFORE ME BE DESTROYED BY THE POWER YOU AND I POSSESS!"

"Oh, no…"

"DRAGON… SLAVE!"

Rocks were falling everywhere. Gourry was yelling for Lina.

Finally, the frenzy was over. Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis managed to make it out okay, but Lina was nowhere to be found.

Gourry looked shell-shocked. _What if.. What if she was pushed off of the side of the mountain during the avalanche? N-no… I can't think like that…_ Gourry looked ready to cry. But he stood up suddenly and calmly. "Amelia, go look in the sky. Maybe you can see her from there. Zelgadis, you and I will back down the path a little bit. She may have escaped in time."

Zelgadis and Amelia had never seen Gourry acting so… _wise_. It really did't suit him. However, they listened to his commands and began searching.

~~~~after about 30 minutes of searching~~~~

"Lina!"

"Ugh…"

Amelia gasped. "Guys, I think she's under the rocks!"

"What?!" Gourry ran over to Amelia, and the rocks started flying.

"Hey, watch where you're throwing those things, Gourry," Zelgadis said angrily. I mean, its not as if it could hurt him, but he might hit Amelia…

"Sorry, Zel! But I need to find Lina!" Soon, a tuft of orange appeared between the rocks. Unfortunately, so did a pool of red. Gourry finally got the last rock off of her, and Amelia immediately felt for a pulse.

…

"Um… Guys?"

There was nothing. Not a single beat.

"Lina…" Tears started flowing down Gourry's face. "No… Lina… NO! NO, NO, NO, NO! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! I'M YOUR BODYGUARD AND I DIDN'T PROTECT YOU! LINA!"

"Ugh…" A quiet moan came from the small teen's barely opened mouth.

"Lina?"

"Oh, I see," Amelia proclaimed. "She's using her magic to keep herself alive, even though her heart isn't beating. If we can get her to a hospital, we can get her heart working again before she's exhausted her magic!"

"YES! Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Gourry was positively glowing with happiness when he learned this.

Lina slowly opened her eyes. She looked around, extremely confused. "Who….. Where…. Who am I?"

Zelgadis and Amelia gasped. Lina never forgot who she was. In fact, she made sure everybody knew that she was the 'beautiful, invincible sorcery genius, Lina Inverse'.

"I said, WHO AM I?!" It was obvious to anyone who had only met Lina in passing that she wasn't a patient woman.

_Well_, they all thought, _she's still got a fiery temper_. Amelia hesitantly stepped forward. "Your name is Lina Inverse."

Lina thought about this for a minute or two. "Hmmm... Lina Inverse, you say? Not the coolest name I've ever heard, but it'll work. So who are you guys?" She stared at Zelgadis in particular.

Gourry knelt down next to her. "Lina, why don't you remember me? We've been traveling together for almost a year now."

"Sorry Blondie, but I've never seen you before."

Suddenly, a figure came crawling over the rubble. Her green curls were in complete disarray. "Ha ha," she cried out, "I've finally caught up with you Lina!" She then proceeded to come tumbling down.

Confused, Lina asked, " Uh… Who the heck are you?"

"What?! Who am_ I_?!" The lady was wearing an extremely skimpy outfit, and was clearly outraged. "I am The former princess of the former kingdom of Zoanna, which you destroyed, I might add, and the devout follower of the monster, Zoamelgustar!"

"Wow. I destroyed a whole_ kingdom_? Sorry. No hard feelings?" Lina held out her hand.

"Oh, I'm afraid it's a bit too late for that, Lina." Another person appeared, this time, out of seemingly thin air. This man had straight, purple hair, and his eyes were completely shut. Lina decided she didn't trust him.

"Master Xellos! You're here!" Martina was overjoyed to see her true love. She was all smiles for him.

"Ah, yes Martina, I am."  
This whole time, Lina was trying to figure everything out. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. "WOULD YOU PEOPLE STOP COMING OUT OF NOWHERE AND PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IN THE HECK IS GOING ON!?"

Everybody but Xellos was frozen in fear of what Lina might do in her rage. Xellos walked up to her. "Oh, I'm sorry, Lina. I forgot. You've lost your memory, haven't you? I'm Xellos, by the way. This… ah… _eccentric_… young lady is Martina. The tall blond swordsman is Gourry Gabriev, your self-proclaimed bodyguard. The short girl-"

"Hey! I'm not short," Amelia cried out.

"Her name is Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun," he continued. "She is the princess of Saillune, and the daughter of Prince Philionel. And the man currently glaring at me would be Zelgadis Graywords."

"What's wrong with his face," Lina asked curiously. "Why is his skin blue?

"Miss Lina! That's not a very nice thing to say," Amelia scolded.

"Lina, the whole reason we're looking for the Claire Bible is so Zel can turn back into a human," Gourry explained. "Its just… I'm still not quite sure exactly what the Claire Bible is yet."

"Really? Oh, okay! Well, then, let's get going!" She started marching along.

"Uh, Lina," Gourry called out. _We need to get her to a hospital! The Claire Bible thing can wait, can't it?_

"Yeah, Blondie?" Lina turned around and started walking backwards, so that she could look at the swordsman. _What did Xellos say his name was? Oh yeah, Gourry. Cool name_, she thought.

"Well, Lina, we would keep going its just that… uh… you kinda destroyed the road when you cast the Dragon Slave."

"I DID _WHAT_?!" She abruptly stopped right where she was, and slowly turned her head. She found that if she had taken 2 more steps, she would've walked right off of the edge of a cliff. "Close one," she muttered.

"And besides, Miss Lina," Amelia added, "You're hurt, and your magic can only last so long, and when you've exhausted your manna, well… you… uh…"

(A/N: While Lina was walking, Xellos had filled Martina in on what had happened.)

Nobody want to finish Amelia's sentence, say her unspoken word. But they all thought it, with heavy hearts.

_When you've exhausted your manna, you'll die._

(A/N: I hope you liked it! Again, this is my first fanfiction, so any critique you may have is welcome, even requested. I want to become the best at this that I possibly can. I love writing. So... uh... yeah! Thank you for reading chapter 1!)


End file.
